My life as a bounty hunter
by GoonieGirl
Summary: A girl is raised her whole life as a bounty hunter. She gets a mission to destroy the Eneterprise, but first she must go undercover. She becomes Counselor on the ship and realizes that she has become one of the family. Good read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the phrase No one can find it except those who already know where it is. That's from the pirates of the Caribbean which you should know. I don't own Wookies, Ewoks, Betaziods, or Siths. I own basically everything else except SilvermusicChic gave me the idea fro her to be a bounty hunter.

Far Far away in a under cover mountain in the middle of no where is the bounty hunter academy. No one can find it except those who already know where it is.

Which is very few. Only the best and baddest bounty hunters go there. The ones that are bred to kill and know no other way of life. They are children taken from planets near and far.

Betaziods, Wookies, ewoks, siths, and yes and even humans. But Humans don't last that long.

They can't take the treatment. The torture of other humans. Only one that has ever been documented survived.

She was the fiercest of all the bounty hunters. Used only for the hardest jobs. She was said to be the most ruthless of them all.

She surprised everyone by completing every test she was ever given.

She tortured humans always able to make them talk. She destroyed worlds and it's inhabitants in a blink of a eye. She murdered villages without one thought to the people she had killed.

By what is said you would think she had no heart. Oh, but she did. _**I know because I was her. **_And soon very soon you will see my life. And how it looks from my view. Or looked.

I won't disagree with history and it's way of portraying me because we all know who would win that battle.

But I'll tell my story so that at least one person will know me. The true me. That is my final wish. For people to know me as am.

R/r Hope you liked it. It will get into everyone from the Enterprise later. I will write more tomorrow so watch for it. Thanks, SilvermusicChic for all her help on this I couldn't have done it without her. And yes, I know I messed up your story…


	2. research

I sighed openly as I stared at the information displayed onto the holoscreen. Usually, the data base didn't have hardly any information on my soon to be victims. But, this was different. I remembered yesterday and what Admiral Mordred had said.

The day before…

"You wished to see me Admiral?" I said obediently trying to read his mind as to what he was thinking. I don't know why I tried. Of course I couldn't. I couldn't read Monitars. Or aliens that already had telepathic powers. Just the day before I had been flogged because I couldn't tell Admiral what one of my victims I had had for a year had thought as he died. The sores were still open and pus was squeezing out. I tried not to think of my pain. He smiled evilly. Of course you couldn't be sure he was smiling. They had unreadable faces. But I assumed that was what he was doing. He walked toward me in the poorly lighted room.

"Abigail Naira Nexus. What a name." "Thank you sir" I said appreciatively knowing that any compliment coming from him was a reward indeed. "I was not complimenting you Miss Abigail. I was complimenting your parents." he sneered. I nodded in anolagment. I was used to his talk.

When you lived your whole life with someone that treated you like this you gave up fighting with them. "I have a new mission for you. But this one will be harder. The hardest I ever gave you. It will be so hard that often your type would call it a suicide mission. But they were not trained as you. I am expecting you to come back alive with your mission completed." "And the mission is?" I asked casually. "To destroy the Enterprise and everyone on it. But the catch is there will be no torture. It must be done swiftly for you have another mission right afterwards." I agreed knowing that I wouldn't be able to disagree anyways.

Back to now

I started to scroll down the page to captain and crew.

Then stopped abruptly. It showed a picture of bald man with piercing blue eyes. I've seen him before I murmured. I quickly began to scroll down the page, ignoring my emotions. When I had first come here they took away all my memories. Or the ones that they could find. They had trouble taking away my memories because my brain had been altered already. How I don't know. I remember making up some answer because they tried to torture it out of me. I looked at all the pictures of the crew memorizing their names and reading their profiles. Research was a big thing for being a bounty hunter. Second to weapons.

R/r I know it may not seem like too much of a story yet. But it will become on I promise. The next chapter will have The enterprise crew and stars we have come to love. There's just one catch there will be no Deanna Troi. I love her too. But well I don't know to explain it so I won't say anything. There will be imzadi just by a different person. Will add more later.

-Deanna troi


End file.
